tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Skies Cove Reserve
The Clear Sky Coves Reserve has many detachments and duties throughout the city. They make up the guard and the current armies in charge with the defense of the city. They guarantee the safe travel from Belban's Hideout to the Shangri-la station. This group has sprouted from this city and many members have become formidable fighters and known through the city. The current High Warden is Mikar-Kin a member of the council. Gaining reputation in this organization will help you become more favorable in the guard, move up into higher circles of the army, as well as the potential of becoming a key member of deciding military confrontations or membership into a special task force within the reserves themselves. (NOTE: If you lose rank, you lose all bonuses and items given to you for this rank, unless specified. Be aware of this and your actions) Ranks: Reputation 5-Recruit: You are a minor member of the military and are unable to carry out any arrests on your own. You are given light preferential treatment from other guards and are able to bunk in the exterior barracks or the barracks at Belban’s Hideout Reputation 10-Private: You gain the initial rank of the reserves. You now decide the branch in which you exist and act within. : The Shield (guards): You act as the protectors of the town and are expected to act like one. You will be placed under the most scrutiny from the people, but have the least amount of responsibility. : The Sword (the foot soldiers): This a group that tackles the actual military confrontations or scouting missions. They are some of the more valuable members to the military and act as so. : The Helm (intelligence): This group of individuals works to find the movements of our, to capture any messages that might be traveling as well as handle the transmission of our own messages. This group sees the least amount of physical confrontations. Members are also expected to speak many different languages and secret ones are beneficial. Those who gain the rank of private also gain the ability to access standard issue equipment based on branch Reputation 25- Sergeant: You gain some leadership within the branch of your choice. You command those within your branch of lower ranks as well as recruits. You are now also given access to enter and leave the Citadel freely : The Shield (guards): You are now able to make arrests on your own and off duty. However, you are now expected to do the paperwork for the arrests : The Sword (the foot soldiers): You can now request assistance on travel to and from missions. Once a month you can have an escort of 2 privates or 3 recruits to aid in travel(meaning going to and from a destination, the “random” encounters you occur) : The Helm (intelligence): You can now gain access to archives and files within the Citadel. Giving you a +4 on Knowledge(local, nobility, and religion), as well as learning a free language of your choice. Reputation 50- Lieutenant: You have climbed your ranks and begun to show leadership and inspiration among the men. Word of your prowess has begun to spread. You gain a +2 to Diplomacy, Bluff, and Sense Motive on all guards as well as citizens of Clear Sky Cove. You are able to imbue elements of your standard issue equipment with magic. The enchantment of all pieces being enchanted combined must cost less than 6,000 GP. Also, you may be requested by the High Warden to become a member of an elite unit. There will be more detail given to those individuals at a later date. : The Shield (guards): You gain an additional +2 to intimidate and now a +4 to Diplomacy, Bluff, and Sense Motive; both of which apply only to residents of Clear Sky Cove, Belban's Hideout, Shangri-La Station, or Thorricsdelve. You can order arrests via those under your own rank and request meetings with Warden Yeomen. The leader of the guard branch : The Sword (the foot soldiers): You inspire confidence in battle and your words can bolster your allies. You gain the ability to inspire courage +1 like that of a Bard, which you can perform as a standard action 2 + your Charisma Mod times a day. You also can order a squad of 4 privates, or 2 privates and a sergeant to aid in your travels twice a month. You can also request a meeting with Warden Akima, leader of the sword branch. : The Helm (intelligence): Your service has granted you untapped knowledge not previously known. All Knowledge is now a temporary class skill for you and you gain +4 to all knowledge checks. You also can permanently gain another language to speak. You can also request a meeting with Warden Destarious, a leader if the Helm Branch. Reputation 100- Captain: You have climbed to the highest rank achievable without fully committing yourself the reserves. Very few have been awarded this honor and some who have had it, lost it very easily, so you must be wary of your actions at this rank. You gain absolvement of all previous crimes committed in the city and all petty crimes committed from this point on are entirely ignored. You can gain another piece of your standard issue equipment modified and magical imbued. The enchantment cost across all items being enchanted must cost less than 18,000 GP. You also can now request personal meetings with the High Warden Mikar, leader of the Reserves. You can also now order troops outside of your branch that are under your rank. : The Shield (guards): You are now more feared and respected across the town and you are skilled in reading individuals. Your Intimidate is now a +4 and your Diplomacy, Bluff, and Sense Motive are at a +6. This extends to all individuals not just residents under the Barony. You are also protected by the laws of the Barony, making those who attack outlaws of the town and wanted until capture. You can now order an arrest of an individual under suspicious without significant evidence once a week. : The Sword (the foot soldiers): You are a battle-hardened commander of battle and proved your worth. Your BAB is increased by 1 and now your inspire courage performance from the previous rank is at a +2, not a plus one, you can also now use the inspire competence ability like a bard as well. Both of which you can use 2+your Charisma Mod times a day. You can also request a squad of 8 recruits, or 4 privates and 2 sergeants to follow you and compete in missions with you for a week every month. : The Helm (intelligence): You’ve become a proven wealth and fountain of knowledge as well as Linguistics. You know have learned how to speak all common languages of Tiberia. This includes Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnoll, Goblin, Grippli, Halfling, Orc, Catfolk, Kitsune, and Lizardfolk. Pick 3 INT based skills and add an additional +3, this stacks with previous bonuses. You also gain the trait bookworm’s knowledge, gaining the ability once per day to re-roll a knowledge check. Standard Issue Gear The Shield The Sword The Helm Category:World Category:Custom Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Clear Sky Coves Category:Clear Sky Coves Reserve